


Conflict of Interest

by Sdix65



Category: Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: Action, F/F, Multi, Romance, bad language, mature themes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-08
Updated: 2018-06-18
Packaged: 2019-05-19 17:03:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 15,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14877824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sdix65/pseuds/Sdix65
Summary: What would happen when a former agent of Cerberus decided it was time to get out? Aila Cameron saw the writing on the wall when she sees too many emails about what was going on in her galaxy. The Illusive Man's growing obsession with the Reapers, and Shepard's warning going unheeded. It pushed Aila to make the decision to leave. But where to go?   She gets wind of an expedition to travel across the galaxy to start a new life, called The Initiative. It was the perfect solution. She garnered an invitation, secured a non essential position, and found herself being placed in a cyro pod. 633 years later she was awakened and not because it her time either. She finds herself staring up at two turians and lands in the middle of a mutiny on the Nexus. Reluctantly she agree's to help, knowing her talents as a biotic as well as her other 'talents' would be useful. While dealing with a distrusting Vetra, her growing feelings for Sidera, Vetra's sister, she discovers other Cerberus operatives on Nexus. Now she is forced to make a decision.  Should she do what what her heart tells her to do and help quash the uprising? Or go with her instinct and find out what Cerberus is up too?  To Aila and the rest, it's a conflict of interest.





	1. One

**Conflict of Interest      (A Mass Effect: Andromeda FanFic) by Stella Dix**

  
  


**One**

  
  


The moment Aila Cameron opened her eyes, she knew something was wrong. Even with the weird, thick way her thoughts were coming to her, she was able to recall the last time she saw the glaring white ceiling in the cryo center. There were two human faces looking down at her; one of a scarily, perky redhead with a too wide smile and explosion of curls, and the other one of a dower looking man who looked far too bored to be placing people in cryo. Luckily it was the perky redhead who did most of the talking.

“This is the easy part.” the redhead stated, grinning as she tapped the controls of the cryo pod Aila was going to be spending the next 600 years in.  “The harder part is when you wake up. You will feel slightly disoriented due to you believing you have just been placed in cryo stasis. Your body will known in it’s own way that it has been inactive for quite awhile.” She looked down at her omni tool for a second then back at Aila. To Aila’s mind, those blue eyes seemed a wee bit too bright. 

“Since you have biotic implants, you may experience a slight headache, again due to inactivity. It will ease once you become more settled and have a couple of cups of coffee.” She tapped her omni tool a couple of more times then met Aila’s pale green ones, a frown creasing her brow. “It seems you have another implant that’s newer and frankly one I’m unfamiliar with.” She shook her head and those curls bounced around her head  “ No matter, just try and relax, alright, Ms. Cameron? There is nothing for you to worry about. The next time you open your eyes, it will be six hundred years later. I can’t guarantee if it’s my face you will see next or Doug’s, but you will see one of us.”

At the time, Aila wasn’t sure if she wanted to see either of them again, but, staring up at two turians, she fervently wished it was them. They were both females. Neither one of them had a crest of horns. Aila couldn’t see the carapace to be sure but even her foggy mind recognized they were female. The one with slightly dark grey face with purple markings seemed to be older than the one with paler face and red markings. Both of their pale piercing eyes were staring down at her. Despite her muddled state, Aila realized one of them was agitated while the other was anxious. It was difficult for her to tell which one though. Turians don’t wear their emotions on their faces, but she could certainly feel them.

She blinked, trying to focus on them as they stared down at her.

“What….” Aila got out. She tried to ask what was going on, but like her brain, her mouth wasn’t working well.

“You need to come with us.” The one with the purple markings said in the odd flanging manner all turians have. It sounded like an order causing Aila to frown. It wasn’t her fault she was pulled out of cryo, so why was the older turian so pissed?

“Vetra, she just woke up, give her….” The younger one said.

The one called Vetra cut her off with a slash of her arm. “We don’t have the time, Sid, you know that. We have to go before they realize we woke someone up.”

“But she can barely focus, let alone walk.” Sid pointed out.  “Besides I fixed the records. As far as the computer is concerned, Aila Cameron is still in cryo stasis.”

Vetra’s sigh was loaded with frustration and impatience.  “How many times do I have to tell you Sid, Addison is not be underestimated, especially now.”

While the turians continued to argue, Aila slowly sat up. She pressed her the heels of her hands to her temples as the pounding grew in its intensity. It felt like someone was driving a stake into her head. The sensation was very similar to when she first received the implant. It took a week before the headache eased up. She wasn’t looking forward to having deal with it again.

She must have let out a some sort of sound because the turians turned to stare at her. Suddenly, the one called Vetra whipped her head around, let out a sound that sounded suspiciously like a hiss before turning back.

“We need to go. Now. Come on.” She took two steps away from Aila with the other one right behind her. Aila made no move to get up. She couldn’t. With her head pounding fiercely and her muscles refusing to obey her, she was pretty much an invalid. She sat there slumped, head in hands, wanting to die.

Vetra issued another hiss, vibrating Aila’s head painfully with the sound. Without speaking the two turians took Aila by her biceps and hauled her to her feet. Aila tried to get her legs to cooperate but it was as if she had no bones to support her.  The abrupt move caused her stomach to roll and twist with nausea. Between her head and her stomach, it was all Aila could do to stay upright. 

Vetra uttered something Aila didn’t quite understand but was certain it was an unpleasant remark about her weakness. She wanted to respond but kept her mouth closed in hopes she didn’t puke all over the place. She didn’t want to vex the turian any further by spewing everywhere. With her head lulling down towards her chest, the turians half carried half dragged her along the walkway. The turians moved quickly and quietly down one corridor and through another, stopping every so often to check to see if anyone was nearby.

Aila had so many questions but her brain, now on fire with immense pain wouldn’t let her form even one word. She bit her lip to keep herself from screaming as the quick pace of starting and stopping cause her head to hurt even more and torment her stomach. At one point she found herself pressed hard against a wall while the other two eyed another corridor. Aila vaguely heard running footsteps and yelling but was unable to process what was happening.  There was a sense of chaos around her as well as a jumbled mass of emotions pummeling her head to the point where it was competing with the stabbing pain behind her eyes. She wanted to scream for it all to stop but the sense of danger she caught a whiff of was also present, effectively making her bite harder on her abused lower lip. She felt wetness on her face and neck. For a moment she thought she was crying. She rarely cried, not unless she was in a tremendous amount of pain like she was currently. A quick swipe with the back of her hand told it wasn’t tears but blood streaming down her nose. Another swipe near her ear said the same thing. No wonder her head hurt. The implant had been trying to process the orders that were supposed to be there, but after six hundred years, the signal was no longer availible. The incessant searching loop was causing her brain to reject it.  Another punch of pain slammed into her head and Aila groaned weakly. Much more of this and she wouldn’t be able to stop the scream that was currently clogging her throat.

Sid turned, her sharp eyes widened slightly when she caught sight of the human’s face and she tapped Vetra who was glued to watching the corridor.

“Vetra, Aila is in trouble.”

“We’re in trouble if we don’t get out of here. I have no desire to be exiled if we’re caught.” Vetra groused as she turned to admonish her sister. Seeing the look of concern on her face, Vetra looked at the human woman and hissed again. Face grey, blood streaming from nose and ears, and trembling Vetra realized Aila was doing everything she could to remain upright now. For a moment Vetra admired the small woman’s determination to not be any more trouble than she was already becoming.

A wave of regret flooded Vetra. Waking up from cryo was not fun at the best of times, she knew, but she had no choice but to get the woman moving as soon as she opened her eyes. Coffee was scarce with the imposed rationing. She didn’t think to bring some she pilfered once the rationing began, either. She hadn’t considered some humans would react this badly to waking from cryo. Seeing the woman and her worsening condition, she wished she had read up on human physiology a bit more to know what to do in cases like this. She didn’t want to lose her, especially considering how much time and trouble it took to dig in the files, ferret out information and locate her.

Vetra picked up and settled the smaller human on her shoulder before gesturing to her sister. Vetra was surprised at how light she was even comatose as she was. The movement was the last straw for Aila. Blackness enveloped her as she lost consciousness. 

They hurried through two more corridors and down a shaft before they reached their hiding place; the docking station where the Tempest has been moored since leaving earth. Using her code, the back deck of the Tempest lowered and the two turians quickly went inside. They were greeted by a very annoyed and worried Kallo, his long, spidery fingers clasping and unclasping in a nervous gesture.

“I was beginning to wonder if you…” He cut himself off when he saw the condition of Aila. “What’s wrong with her? She isn’t supposed to look like that. What did you do to her? Why is she like that?” Each question was fired out like a rapid burst of an Armax Arsenal heavy pistol; each sentence running into another.

“Kallo, not now. Go out and see if we were followed. After that we need to find information on how to deal with this.” She lifted her shoulder slightly to indicate the human, flopping bonelessly on it.

“I’m an engineer and pilot, not a scientist. It's assumption most people have when it concerns salarians. I'm intelligent but I know little about humans. Now give me a schematic of a gun or…” Vetra waved a three fingered hand to cut him off before he went on what she termed a salarian rant and hurried across the bay to where she and her sister stayed.

“I’ve got some idea on what to do for her.” Sid said as she hurried after her sister.  “I found some things in her file mentioning her implant. I think that’s what’s hurting her. It needs to be booted.”

Vetra carefully laid the unconscious woman on her bunk before turning back to her sister, confused.

“Biotic implants don’t need rebooting.”

Sid was rapidly tapping on her omni tool staring at the small screen.  “It’s not her biotic implants that are having issues. It’s the implant that boosts the others. It’s more like a mini computer.”

Vetra stared at her uncomprehendingly.  “How do you know this, Sid? I thought you said her files were encrypted and uncrackable?”

“They are.” Sid replied still not looking up.  “This was in her basic file under an addendum. Put in by a Dr. Gavin Archer. He was the one responsible for putting it in her head in the first place. It doesn’t say why he put it in, though.” She finally looked up.  “Basically, its instructions on how to reboot it.”

Vetra waited then sighed in exherbation when Sid didn’t continue.  “Ok, how do we reboot it, Sid.”

“By using an AI.” She mumbled then made an odd sound like clearing her throat.  “Since we don’t have one, an jolt of electricity to her temple will do it. It’s a hard reset.”

Vetra blinked. Her gaze shifted back to the unconscious human. “That would kill her.” She murmured.

“It would if it were any other human, Vetra, but according to this, she isn’t just any oridnary human.” Sid sighed as she lowered her arm.  “What it doesn’t say is why she is special nor does it offer how many volts are needed.”

Suddenly Aila started to seize, her body arching and slamming down on the bunk rapidly, gallivanting the turians to action. Vetra went to the human to hold her down while Sid, looked around frantically. She saw a set of wires above her sister and yanked on them. Sparks flew while the lights flickered. The intercom squawked with Kallo, his words broken up due to the power drain, demanding to know what was happening to his precious ship. Both turians ignored him.

Sid moved to the bunk holding up the sparking wires. Vetra stared, unwilling to do what her sister was silently proposing.

“We don’t have any other choice, Vetra.” Sid said. When Aila started to make odd choking sounds, Sid knew they just ran out of time. She bumped her sister out of the way and with a silent pray of hope, she pressed the two ends of the live wires to the thrashing human’s temples.

Aila’s body stiffened into an arch and for a moment nothing happened. She was frozen in position. Then, she began shaking, her legs and arms flapping widely. Sid smelt burning flesh and quickly removed the wires. There were two dark dots on either side of Aila’s head and they were smoking slightly.

“Now what?” Vetra asked as she watched. Sid didn't reply. She leaned down. “She isn’t breathing.” Racking her brain, she remember watching another human try to revive another after he stopped breathing during one of the raids she had endured in her youth when she was trying to survive. Robert had slammed his fist directly on the other guy’s chest a couple of times before the guy responded and started breathing again.  Maybe that would work.

She had already messed up by not making sure Aila was sufficiently recovered before making her move nor did she research any deeper to see if there was anything she needed to know about the woman.  She didn’t want to make matters worse by doing what she was about to do, but she was out of options.

She curled her talons into a tight fist then without pausing she slammed it on to the still chest. Sid gasped in surprise and started to protest. Vetra ignored her and did it again when the first did nothing. When she was about ready to do it a third time, Aila’s eyes popped open and ushered out a loud gasping breath.

Relieved, Vetra straightened a bit and waited out the coughing fit. She checked to see if there was any more fresh blood coming from the human’s nose and there wasn’t any. Expecting for the woman to say something, she was disappointed when the woman stared up at her blankly.  It was as if she didn’t understand what she was seeing.

Sid bent down.  “Are you’re alright, Aila?.”

The woman on the bed continued to blinked up at her.

“Uh, did I just wipe out her entire mind?” Sid asked, worried and terrified that she may have done just that.

“Well, if you did, then we are all screwed.” Vetra replied. “Aila Cameron was our only hope of getting the information we need to find out the real reason why the uprising was started and who initiated it. If we leave it to the powers that be, we will never know. They are the ones responsible for getting us into this mess in the first place. That’s not a good thing, especially if the arks are truly lost like they said.” 

Vetra stared down at the woman whose eyes were now closed. She wasn’t even sure she could trust the human, despite the fact it was her decision to wake her up in the first place. Sid had found some interesting information on her, specifically her skills at finding information when others couldn't. It was the reason Vetra decided to wake her up. Now Vetra wasn’t so sure. Aila Cameron was an agent of Cerberus, no matter what her file says.

 

End of Chapter One


	2. TWO

**TWO**

The first conscious thing Aila was aware of was the ache behind her eyes. Headaches weren’t uncommon for her, but this one was more intense. She had a vague recollection of memories. They didn’t make sense so she assumed they were dreams. As she became more alert she realized her implant was sending a message,  _ “Hard reset complete, keep default settings?” _ It was blinking in her mind’s eye indicating it was waiting for her command.  Hard reset? The last time she checked was just before she entered cryo sleep and everything was normal. Had something happened? 

She frowned. Another realisation hit her.  She was awake. Did that mean someone had awakened her? She tried to gather her thoughts but everything was so fuzzy. Did two turians really wake her up or was that remnants of a dream? Had she really started bleeding out of her nose and ears? What was going on?

She opened her eyes and the light above her head made her head throb more. Hissing between her teeth she put a hand over her eyes. Her muscles protested. They ached as bad as her head did.

“You’re awake.” The tone was curt, the voice turian.  So that memory was true.

“What happened?” Her own voice was rough as if she hadn’t spoken in a while. Her throat ached too. Hell, every part of her body was sore.

“Better question would be, what do you remember?” Beneath the curtness, there was a sense of worry. Aila couldn’t be sure, however, with the pounding in her head overriding her ability to sense emotions.

She opened her eyes, wincing again. The over head light wasn’t all that bright but her eyes seemed to be sensitive to it at the moment. She blinked a few times to let her eyes adjust. Once they were she noticed the ceiling was not that of the cryo center but of a bulkhead. Was she on some kind of airship? She slowly sat up, muscles protesting, and swung her legs around until they rested on the floor. Her body felt as if she went through some very rigorous training. Her muscles were incredibly stiff and sore. She sat hunched over, head in her hands. A sense of deja vu hit her. She had been in this position before at some point.

Aila cleared her throat again. “I take it, you woke me up?” It still sounded croaky.

“Yes.” 

A three fingered hand thrust something under her nose. From the scent it was coffee. She hated coffee but would drink anything at this point.

“Thanks.” She muttered and took a sip. 

It was bitter, and a little cold but the caffeine seemed to ease the throbbing in her head a little. She could use a blocker for the pain but looking at the dented tin cup and the cramped quarters she didn’t think any of that was available. The throbbing was a little more tolerable with each sip of the nasty coffee.

“Do you remember anything else?”

“Most of it is fuzzy. My implant went haywire, that much I do know.” She lifted her head, tucking a strand of her coal black hair behind her ear and met the penetrating gaze of the turian. She noted the purple markings. The turian’s name escaped her. “What I don’t understand is how you managed to hard reset it? I was told it couldn’t be done without an AI.”

The turian stared at her and as the fogginess faded, Aila was able to get more of a sense of the turian. She was tense and still worried. She sat at what looked like a workstation. There were parts of a pistol on it, as well as a screen, currently blank. The the room itself was crowded with crates, the word Nexus stamped on them.  There was also netting attached to the bulkhead holding more gear and boxes. There were some dented lockers near by as well with one open revealing nutrition packets and other sundries. The turian herself wore typical armor for her species, hers colored in brick red, and white with some pieces colored blue. She gave the appearance of relaxation but Aila knew the turina would be on her if Aila made a wrong move.

The turian blinked for a moment then said, “You were shocked.” 

Now it was Aila’s turn to blink. She drained the coffee, shuddering at the dregs before setting it next to her. She was sitting on a cot.

“I was what?”

“What my sister is trying to tell you is you were electrocuted.” Another turian entered the small room. Her armor was white and grey with red markings to match her face. This one wasn’t tense like her sister, though there was worry. Aila remembered them as the two whose faces she first saw when she opened her eyes.

“I don’t follow, you did what?” Aila asked, confused.

Sid, Aia remembered now, moved to the cot and tapped a couple of wires above Aila.  “I took two of these wires and put them to your temples.” Her shoulders lifted in a shrugg.  “It was all we had. Gavin’s notes in your file basically said if there was no AI then electric shock would restart the implant.”

“Like Frankenstein.” Aila muttered. She didn’t bother to explain about the old Earth novel she was fond of reading. The turians wouldn’t know what it was even if she did try. She frowned.

“What notes? The last time I checked, there weren’t any notes.” Aila asked, regretting she said anything from the quick look the two of them shared.  “Nevermind. I need to locate my case. It has my omni tool in it and I need it to deal with the implant.”

Vetra, Aila finally recalled the name, reached down and picked up a silver case, tossing it on the cot. There were scorch marks and pry scratches near the latch and seams as if someone tried to open it. She looked at Vetra and got no apology as she nodded to it.

“What is the case made of?” Vetra demanded when Aila said nothing.

“Not sure. I bought it because the supplier said it was practically indestructible. Seems he was right. Worth the credits I spent on it.” She placed her hand on the cool metal top and waited while it read her biometrics and body temp.

“Only people with big secrets to hide use something like that.” Vetra pressed.

Sid looked as if she was going to protest the way her sister was treating Aila, but one look from her had Sid shifting on her feet.

“True, but I’m not the only with secrets here, am I?.”  Aila murmured softly as she opened the case, noted all the contents were there and took out her omni tool before shutting it again.

“Nothing that requires an indestructible case to keep them in.”

“Perhaps, but then again, you are using an airship to hid in.  You’ve been taking supplies from Nexus, there’s pieces of a pistol behind you and you are armed. You also woke me up without proper authorization. Say’s a lot, don’t you think?”

Aila didn’t wait for a response. The blinking in her head was getting to her and she needed to take care of it. She’s worried about why she was there afterward. She attached her omni tool to her arm, tapped it a couple of times to pull up the program that dealt with her implant and waited. Once it was ready, she pulled out a small wire and attached it directly to her temple, aware both turians were watching her closely. Following the instructions she reset the implant, directed the information that began to filter in, into the back up files, turned the notification off and removed the wire. She would look at the files later when she didn’t have an audience. The younger turian looked curious while her sister stared at her in suspicion. She didn’t offer any explanation as to what she did. She was just relieved the “electrocution” didn’t do any serious damage.

For a few tense minutes the three of them just stared at one another until finally Aila spoke again.

“Am I going to have to guess as to why you woke me up? I’m listed as nonessential personal and was scheduled to be woken up once Nexus was nearly finished.”

Sid lifted her arm and started tapping on her omni tool.  “That’s not what your file says. If things hadn’t happened, you would be awakened in the second wave.”

That didn’t sound right.  Aila pulled up her own file and her frown deepened. Someone altered her file. Before she went to the center she made sure she was listed as nonessential, now it said essential to operations. Under her name it clearly stated she was due to be awakened on the second wave once the initial build was completed. She tapped a code and the screen shifted to reveal when the file changed. Three days after she was placed in cryo by a Foster Addison, Director of Colonial Affairs. Scrolling down further she saw the decision to change her status was due to a recommendation by Captain David Anderson.

Aila knew who he was but couldn’t understand why the man would send a recommendation.  They never met. What was going on?

She lifted her head and eyed the turians.  “Apparently my status was changed when I was already placed in cryo.”

“How do you know that? The only way to know is to have a master code.” Sid asked, rapidly tapping her arm again. Aila sent the additional information to the turian while eyeing Vetra.

Still staring at her screen, Sid asked, “Who is this Captain Anderson and why would he request your statisis to be changed? I didn’t think Addison was military.”

“She’s not.” Vetra said her eyes fixed on Aila waiting for an explanation.

“Are either of you familiar with the Reepers?” Aila asked.

“There was talk. The news feed was full of speculations and rumors but nothing concrete.” Sid responded. From her tone, it indicated the young turian didn’t believe them. Her sister, however, tensed.

“They’re real, or were. I have no idea if they are still around since its over six hundred years later. Captain Anderson is one of many who looking for them.” Aila rubbed her forehead. Logically she knew it was time had past, but it felt like yesterday when she got the lastest news on them.

“Are you sure it wasn’t Cerberus who told you they existed?” Vetra snapped.

“Cerebus?” Sid asked.

Aila inwardly sighed. So her involvement with the human faction wasn’t entirely erased. She had hopes, but then nothing was ever really erased. Vetra’s anger and distrust was hard to ignore and it confused Aila.

“I happened to see one. It attacked the Citadel. A lot of people died before it was brought down. Cerberus got a hold of some of the remnants and were studying them.”

Vetra scoffed and Aila narrowed her eyes. “Look, you woke me up, remember? If you distrust me so much, why in the hell did you bother? I came to the Initiative to break all ties with Cerberus, to start a new life. Isn’t that what the Initiative means? To begin a new?” When the older turian didn’t respond, Aila pressed on.  “You have your own reasons why you joined. Tired of piracy? Of doing things you normally wouldn’t do?”

Vetra stood. Even without her emotions on her face, Aila could see she was angry. Tired, sore and cranky, she stood as well. Their height difference was obvious with the older turian several inches taller than Aila’s 5”5, slight frame. She faced bigger enemies and won, but she wasn’t at her best. She wasn’t even sure her biotics would work right and frankly she had no desire to try. She was done with fighting. She was done with a lot of things.

“Did you just hack into my personal file?” Vetra asked the flanging more prominent because she was angry. She moved closer to Aila, her chestplate inches from Aila’s face.

“Look around you, Vetra. I didn’t need to read it in a file. You have some battle scars on your face, your armor is dented, and you have access to codes no one else would have. These crates are essential supplies to survive. It was easy to figure out you’re in survival mode. Something you’re very familiar with. You aren’t military as most of your species is otherwise your fury would be more controlled.” Aila was tired of the turian of crowding her and shifted her body slightly to bump into her. Vetra took a step back and narrowed her eyes but didn’t grab her weapon.

Aila sighed and sat back down, exhaustion making her weak.  “You. Woke. Me. Up.” Each word was emphasized ending with her tapping her own chest.  “Either space me, put me back, or tell me why. I’m tired of your posturing. I  _ worked  _ for Cerberus, not any more.”

Sid went to her sister and put a hand on her arm.  “Vetra, she’s right. I have no idea who or what Cerberus is or was but we need her. You’re distrust is not helping and it’s confusing me.”

Aila didn’t thank Sid, though she wanted to. She had a feeling Vetra wouldn’t be pleased if she acknowledged it. She sat there, rubbing her temples, wanting desperately to get something to eat and have a nap. She had no idea why she was there, nor did she understand the tension she kept getting slammed with either. Whatever was going on, it wasn’t good and she wanted no part of it. If she knew how cryo worked, she would find her way back and put herself back in stasis. Anything was better than having to constantly deal with the older turian’s distrust. This was not what she signed up for.

Heavy footsteps vibrated the floor causing all three to turn. Filling the doorway was a krogan, female by the paler coloring, minimal scarring, and lack of a fierce expression. Aila was surprised by the odd calm the krogan iminated, for krogan aren’t known for their patience.  This one looked at the three of them in amusement.

“So, this is the human you practically begged me to wake up, Vetra? If it is, why do you look like you’re ready to kill her?” The low feminine baritone was oddly pleasing and nothing like the gruffer tons the males of her species sported. Aila never met a female krogan before, aware they rarely left their home world. This one, despite her tone and baring, was a bit intimidating. She had an aura of command about her that was reminiscent of another female Aila knew.

“I made a mistake.” Vetra hissed out. She moved back to the chair and sat, her eyes never leaving Aila.

The krogan let out a bark of laughter.  “You don’t make mistakes Vetra or so you’ve told me often enough.” The krogan shifted her bulk to look at Aila. “I’m Nakmor Kesh, Chief of Operations at Nexus, such as it is at the moment.”

Aila found she liked the krogan. There was something about the pragmatic krogan that was hard to ignore. She wondered if all females of the krogan were like her.

“I’m Aila Cameron, former agent of Cerberus.” She ignored the snort from Vetra, “and have no idea why I was woken up before I was scheduled to be.”

Now the krogan frowned her gaze bouncing between the two turians.  “It’s been three days since you defrosted her, why haven’t you told her.”

Vetra sulked but didn’t respond. It was Sid who made the same dd sound before speaking.  “There was a complication when she first regained consciousness.”

Those intense eyes narrowed and Aila automatically stiffened. A krogan temper was well known as it was short fused and deadly. This one seemed to be able to control her’s.

“Complication?”

When the turians didn’t respond, Aila did.  “My implant went haywire. They had to reset it or it would have killed me.”

“Biotic implants aren’t known to do that.” Kesh put in.

“It wasn’t biotics. I have another type of implant. They basically electrocuted me in order to reset it.”

The frown deepened, showing a display of her teeth.  “Yet, you are alive. You humans are fragile and wouldn’t be able to take something like that.”

“Normally that’s true. Sid placed the wires correctly at my temples. Otherwise this compartment would be smelling of fried human flesh.”

“Vetra helped.” Sid out in.  
Aila shook her head. “I wouldn’t be here if were your sister.” Aila said matter of factly, her gazing shifted to the still fuming turian.

“My sister isn’t like that, she wouldn’t…”

“She would if it meant saving you.” Aila murmured still staring at Vetra who gave a slight nod in agreement.

“None of that matters now.” Kesh put in, disrupting the staring contest. “You’re here and we need you.”

Aila heaved a tired sigh, rubbing her temples again. “That’s just wonderful. I still don’t know why you do.”

Suddenly the floor vibrated as the whole ship shuddered from some sort of explosion or impact. Moving with surprising grace and speed, Kesh turned and ran with the two turians following close behind. Aila sat there a moment debating, then with another sigh she stood. She snatched one of the nutrient packets and ripped it open as she quickly followed the others. Guess she was about to find out why she had been awaken. As she made her way through the bay she suddenly felt as if she had jumped out of a frying pan and into a fire not of her making. It was the last place she wanted to be.

  
  
  



	3. Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It seems I should have written something on the other two chapters. So, I will try to do that now. 
> 
> Chapter one deals with Aila being woken up by Vetra and Sid. Not being able to recover properly, Aila's implant began to make Aila's brain hemorrhage. Sid, managing to find a solution, electrocuted Aila to restart the implant.
> 
> In Chapter Two, Aila wakes up to Vetra and her distrust. Aila had worked for Cerberus before joining the Initiative, but she insists she isn't like them. Vetra naturally doesn't believe her. Before they could have it out Kesh comes in. While they talked an explosion pushes them to move. Aila managed to prevent Kesh and Sid from getting shot and in the process recognizes another agent of Cerberus. Now she is worried they may be more. 
> 
> In Chapter Three, Aila is finally told why she was awakened and she isn't happy. She got out of the spy game when she left Cerberus and didn't want to go back to it. Vetra believes it is the only way and has Sid inform Aila just how much Vetra knows about 's Aila's other talents. Aila wonders if that is all she will ever be, some one's tool to use.

**THREE**

It took a bit of time to catch up with them. The three aliens moved amazingly fast and since Aila wasn’t at her best she lagged behind.  By the time she caught up to them, Kesh was already barking out orders for those milling about to put out the fire that started as a result of an explosion. Aila had no idea where they were at in relation the Nexus layout but the doors that had been blasted open seemed to be another docking port being so close to the airship she found herself in.

She started forward intent on helping Kesh and Sid who were trying to lift one of the doors when she caught movement out of the corner of her eye. She turned in time to see a salerian lift a pistol aimed directly at Kesh whose back was turned. Sid was close by. Aila instinctively knew since the salerian was moving the shot could very well hit the turian as well. She ran full tilt into the younger turian who in turn bumped in to Kesh knocking them away from the firing pistol. Vetra, seeing what Aila did started towards her but Aila, still focused on the salarian stepped in front of the pissed turian and threw up her shield. Bullets bounced off, giving Aila time to prepare for the human who was also shooting. There was something familiar about him. When the bullets stopped AIla flung out a shockwave hoping to knock the two off balance. Her aim was off and it missed them both allowing them to disappear down another corridor.

Cursing, she took off after them. She knew the human. She skidded around the corner and jumped back when another burst of bullets hit the wall where her face would have been. She shot out another shockwave and cursed again when it missed. Her botics weren’t up to speed yet.  She peaked around the corner and to her frustration the shooters were gone. She had to get her biotics calibrated before any else decided to shoot her. She also had to find out how the hell Peter Baron got here. Did Cerberus send someone to find her? Or did they have another game plan? Were they the ones who started whatever it was going on the Nexus? How many were there?

There were too many questions and she needed answers. First thing she needed to do was deal with her biotics, then she needed to find a terminal so she could hack into the system and find out exactly how many other Cerberus agents there were on board the Nexus. She turned and started back nearly running into Vetra.

“Did you get them?” Vetra asked as she peered down the corridor.

“No and I have no idea where they went after they turned a corner. I’m not familiar with this place to guess either.” Aila brushed passed the turian as she started to tap on her omni tool when she was stopped by Vetra gripping her bicep. She looked up, expecting some scathing remark at her ineptitude, but got a flash of relief instead.

“I saw what you did back there.” Vetra said softly, jerking her head back to where Kesh, Sid and others were busy dealing with the mess left behind.

“It would have been better if my biotics weren’t out of whack. If they had been working properly, you would have two people to question.” Aila mumbled.

“It worked well enough. You saved my sister. I never saw them until they were firing on us. If you hadn’t…” Vetra broke off and slowly released Aila’s arm.

“You would have managed. You move quickly.” Aila shrugged.She was filled with Vetra’s thoughts and how badly it would hurt if her lost her sister. Aila shoved them aside, realizing how personal the turian’s feelings were. She glanced at the rubble and the two ruined doors.  “Anyone hurt?”

“Besides you?” Vetra’s gaze went down to where Aila final noticed a gash on her thigh.  From the burn marks on her sleep suit, she gathered one of the salerian’s shots managed to go under her shield. She hadn’t felt anything until the turian pointed it out. Even now the sting was barely noticeable, probably because she was still stiff from earlier events. Aila just shrugged at it.

Vetra continued, “No. Luckily no one was around. Kesh thinks they were trying to get in there for something. As for what, we have no idea.”

“Maybe now is the time you tell me what’s going on.” Aila said as the two of them headed back to the mess.

The fire was out now and several people all in varying degree’s of exhaustion were repairing the doors. Kesh was telling two turians to guard the door until it was completely repaired, neither turian looked pleased by the duty. Whatever was going was taking its toll on the people who were on the station. Aila felt their irritation, confusion and resentment and Aila couldn’t blame them.

Kesh saw them and headed to them. She looked both pissed and preoccupied when she stopped in front of them.

“Whatever issues you have with her, Vetra, you need to put them away for now. I want you to tell her all of what happened since she was awaken then put her to work. I have to go deal with Tann and Addison and this latest mess. Contact me through the usual way.” With that Kesh turned and stormed off, the easy going krogan she first presented gone in light of this new development.

“Let me grab Sid, and we’ll try and explain what’s going on.”

“And how about some better clothes. I don’t fancy the idea of running around it a torn sleep suit all the time.” Aila said as she followed Vetra.

Vetra nodded, grabbed her sister and the three of them took an entirely new route to get to the hanger where the airship was with Vetra checking behind her ever so often. Once on board, she left Sid to find some clothing for Aila while she went to speak with Kallo. Sid chatted amicably with Aila while she rooted around in one of the many crates until she located some pants and a shirt that would fit Aila.

Aila’s first impression of the young turian didn’t change much. Sidera, Sid revealed during the conversation, maybe young but wasn’t unaware of what her sister was so desperately trying to protect her from. Despite what was going on her around her, Sid had this air about her that was refreshing. She was optimistic and eager to help. Aila liked the turian a lot.

“She means well having practically raised me herself when our parents were never around, but she needn’t bother. I can protect myself well enough.” Sid said with confidence and Aila believed her. Sid was far more resourceful than Vetra gave her credit for.

“What do you do here?” Aila asked as she changed behind a stack of crates.”

“You mean what am I supposed to do here?” Sid put in as she closed the crate again.

“Both actually.”

Feeling marginally better now that she changed and had another hideous nutrient packet. She was still tired, but that was nothing new. She was used to working on little to no sleep when she was with Cerberus. Seems like it would be the same on the Nexus.

The two of them settled in another room crowded with more crates opposite of Vetra’s on a ratty couch tucked in the back. Aila immediately set about fixing her biotics while Sid, her fingers rapidly tapping her omni tool, talked.

“Technically I’m supposed to be monitoring communications once Nexus was fully operational, but Vetra managed to get me out of cryo a couple of weeks after she had been awakened.”

“What happened to make her wake you sooner rather than later?”

“The scourge.” When Aila gave her a blank look, Sid continued. “It’s this dark energy the Nexus ran into when it arrived in the Heilus system. It killed the primary members, and knocked out life support and a host of other damage I was never clear on. Once life support was fix and other repairs began, Vetra convinced Kesh to allow her to wake me. Vetra was concerned for me, as other systems kept failing and she didn’t trust the new Director to do what was best for Nexus and those who still slept. Apparently Kesh owed my sister and gave her permission to wake me up.”

“Is that what’s going on now, this scourge?” Aila finished up calibrating her biotics and noticed a difference immediately. The pressure in her head eased a bit and she had better command over it.

Sid shook her head.  “No, what’s happening is the result of everyone not liking the decisions the council is making.”

“Council?” Aila was not liking where this was going.

“As I understand it, each department director is part of it, leaving the final decision to the Director of Nexus. Jein Garson was killed in the scourge and the top job fell to a saliarn named Tann.”

Aila got a heavy dose of dislike coming from Sid. “Don’t like him?”

“No. He’s a bureaucrat who believes he’s smarter than anyone else. He sticks to protocol even when it doesn’t fit the situation. I’ve overheard a few arguments between my sister and Kesh about him. He’s useless, more interested in maintaining power as opposed to being effective as a leader. Addison relies on her second, a spineless human called Spender. I’m pretty sure he’s a part of this mess, though I can’t find any solid links. Kesh knows her stuff but often doesn’t get listened to. I think Tann is afraid of her.” There was some amusement in her words before she went on, serious again. “Kelly, Chief of Security, isn’t getting heard either. ” Sid lifted her head and met Aila’s gaze. “It’s a mess of epic proportions and it’s only going to get worse.”

“Why’s that?”

“No one is listening to each other and no one is telling the entire truth. Top it all off, all those Golden worlds aren’t so golden. We tried twice on Eos and lost a lot of good people. The planet is uninhabitable and with the kett running around trying to kill us, we are rapidly running out of options.”

Aila frowned.  “The what?”

“The kett. A brutal alien species we had no idea was here when we set out, 600 years ago.” Vetra put in as she came into the room.

Aila sat back and stared at Vetra.  “Ok, why don’t you start from the beginning. I’m having trouble understanding what’s going on.”

So Vetra did. It took two hours and by the end of it Aila’s misgivings grew.

“So, let me get this right.  The golden worlds are a bust, there is a new alien species that is disseminating any scouting groups, there is no communication from any of the arks and the Nexus is in the middle of a munity due to ineffective leadership. Does that about cover it?”

The two turians nodded.

“Well then why am I here? I’m not a scientist so I can’t offer any help about the scourge issue. I know next to nothing about the kett, and I have no idea how to fix the communications or anything like it to be of help in contacting the arks, so why did you wake me, Vetra? What exactly do you want me to do?”

Vetra eyed her for a long moment before speaking. “Sid dug up some information about you that I think will help us stop this uprising before it becomes an all out war.”

“My Cerberus connection.” Aila said flatly.

“That, but more importantly, you aren’t just a biotic either. We need someone who can get close to those we believe are involved, to find out their plans so we can stop them.”

Aila kept her face blank. “ To spy on them, you mean. And how do you expect me to do this?”

Turians don’t smirk, but somehow Vetra conveyed it easily enough as she watched Aila. When Aila said nothing, she nodded to her sister who immediately tapped her omni tool.

Sid cleared her throat before speaking.  “In your medical file, it reports that you not only have biotic powers of a strong potency, but also you have what is labeled as extrasensory perception.” Sid looked at Aila, curiosity clear on her features. “I had to do some extensive research to get some idea of what that is. It is something akin to what some asari have but different. Humans, at one time, had it, though the cases were considered rare. From what I found it doesn’t exist any longer or rather, perhaps replaced with biotics.”

Aila sat very still as her mind raced. No one outside Grissom Academy knew of her ‘other’ talents and once she left, those were sealed and archived. She was assured no one would be able to access them and before she made a commitment to the Initiative, she made sure they weren’t accessible. She didn’t want it to get out that she had extra senses for fear how others would treat her. Her experience at the academy showed her just how different she was viewed once the other students knew she could do things no other human could.

Sid, still focused on her screen didn’t see Aila’s reaction. Vetra did as her gaze remained on her the entire time.

“But, like the mention of your unusual implant, the information about what exactly you can do isn’t available.  It’s encrypted as with a lot information about you.” Sid lowered her arm and looked at Aila. “What exactly can you do, Aila that requires such a high level security protocol on you files.”

Vetra shifted on the edge the box she was sitting on still smirking. She folded her hands over her knee as if she had all the time in the world. Aila was on guard now. She had no idea how the turians would react once she told what she could do and she was trying to decide how much she should tell as well.

The silence grew as they watched Aila as she made her decision. Keeping her tone matter of fact, Aila said, “I’m a touch telepath, with strong empathic capabilities. Occasionally, I will experience some sort of precognition, or clairvoyance but it’s intermittent and unreliable. My psychokinesis is interwoven with my biotics as with my pyrochokinesis. I have the implant to help stabilize these extra senses, otherwise I wouldn’t be fit to be around anyone.”

Once she finished speaking she watched the turians as they processed what she told them. She eyed Vetra in particular as she appeared unsurprised by her revelation. Sid had gone back to her omni tool, tapping away. Aila was positive Sid was looking at the definitions.  

When no one spoke, Aila finally did.  “You already knew, Vetra. That’s why you woke me. What you didn’t like was me being a part of Cerberus. You weren’t sure if they made me the way I am or if I was born this way. You still aren’t.”

“You got that from reading my mind?” She hissed out.

Aila lift one corner of her mouth in a smile, though it wasn’t happy one,  It was a resigned one.

“I have to touch you for that, and I’d get what you’re currently thinking, not much else unless I focus. It’s your emotions I feel that lead me to my conclusion. Being empathic, I get surrounded by other people’s emotions. If they are particularly strong, I can’t shut them out, even with the implant. I’m heavily shielded right now, and yours comes to me loud and clear. Your distrust has been present from the moment I opened my eyes in the cryo center.” She spread her hands out, palms out.  “I have no idea what Cerberus did to you, Vetra. All I can tell you is I have never shared their opinions on aliens. I worked for them, because no other human or alien organization wanted someone like me, other than use me for their own purposes.”

“They used you.” Vetra muttered.

“They tried to use me and yes I let them think they succeeded. It was I who used them. What they put in my head not only regulates my senses and botics, it also allows me to communicate with any terminal regardless of security.  I can hack into anything, and I mean anything. I understand coded messages as if they were plainly written. When I realized what they actually put in my head, that was when I turned on them. All I wanted was to be able to control my extra senses, what they did was create an organic computer with a deadly firewall.”

Sid shifted, her eyes surprisingly soft.  “When did you get the implant?”

Aila shifted her gaze to the kinder of the two sisters.  “I was twelve when my powers fully manifest, all of them to include my biotics. I watched my father get butchered by pirates as he tried to protect me. The trauma of seeing it was the catalyst.  If it weren’t for one Lt. Commander, I would have laid waste to not only the pirates but everyone around me. She was an adept and was able to protect herself. Once I arrived at Grissom Academy, Dr. Gavin took over. He was the one who put the implant in my head. He left a year later. It wasn’t until I was 16 that I found out exactly what he did to me. Since no one wanted me to join their organization, I decided to join with Cerberus. Later I learned Cerberus was the one that prevented other organizations from expressing their interest in me.” She turned her attention to Vetra.  “Not to be like them, but to know what they were up to and inform those who could stop them.” Aila let out a derisive snort. “Little did I know it would take a few years before anyone would listen, by then I was in deep. It wasn’t until knowledge of the reepers came out that all the information I had been sending were paid attention to.”

“That’s a nice story, too bad we can’t confirm any of it.”

“Vetra! You and I both know she’s telling the truth so why are you being so difficult? You wanted her here.” Sid exclaimed as she stood, her frustration with her sister very apparent in her body language.

Aila felt Vetra’s confliction and hesitation but she said nothing about it. She really didn’t blame the turian for being so reluctant. Cerberus had a bad habit of tainting everything they touched, including her.

Verta let out a sigh, the flanging vibrating her throat. “There is no denying I woke you because of what your medical file indicated.” She put a finger to her forehead and tapped it. “I know you have no reason to betray us, but I can’t get passed the issue of your former employment.”

“Fine, then let me prove to you I’m not nor shall I ever be what Cerberus is or was.  Tell me exactly what you want of me and I’ll do it.” At Vetra’s doubtful look, Aila got fed up and stood.  “Look, think of me as a tool to use. Once I do whatever it is, you can toss me away, alright? All I wanted was to have a chance at a new life, but it seems it’s not going to happen. Not until you’re finished with me anyway.” She looked around, trying to hide the hurt she felt.  “I need a place to sleep. If I’m going to be any good, I need some solid rest.”

“Sleep here, on the ugly couch.” Sid murmured.  “I’ll wake you in say ten hours?” At Aila’s nod, Sid moved to her sister and practically yanked on her arm before Vetra stood.  With a last, long look at Aila, Vetra left with Sid.

It wasn’t until Aila was certain they were both gone she let the tears fall. She plopped on the couch, covered her face with her hands and silently cried. She wondered, not for the first time, if she would ever not be looked at as if she were a bug. She had a horrible feeling that it would always be the case no matter what she did to prove otherwise. Vetra’s behavior towards showed her that.  It would be only a matter of time before Sid would treat her the same way her sister does. The knowledge of it broke her heart.

  
  
  
  
  



	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aila demonstrates to Sid her 'other' powers which Vetra isn't thrilled about. Aila gets her assignment and starts her spy work. She also gets some information on the other Cerberus agents on the Nexus.

**FOUR**

Aila woke to Sid’s gentle shake. She felt ten times better since she first woke from cryo. Relieved, she took the offered cup of horrible coffee from Sid and made room for her on the surprisingly comfortable couch.  

“Rested?” Sid asked.

“Much, thanks.” Aila held back a shudder as she downed first, the coffee then the nutrient packet.  It may not be real food, but she had to admit it did the trick. She was alert, had only a mild headache  and was ready to work. “Where’s Vetra?” 

“She’s dealing with an issue, she’ll be a few minutes.”

Aila got the impression Sid wanted to say something and she braced herself for the envidiable rebuff.

“I want to apologize for my sister’s behavior towards you. She’s usually pretty amiable to just about everyone.” It took a second for Aila to register Sid’s remark. It wasn’t the rebuff she expected but an apology. It both surprised and pleased her to hear it.

“She won’t tell me why she’s having such difficult time and I don’t care that she is.” Sid went on, oblivious to Aila’s reaction.  “All that matters is you are going to help.” Sid leaned back on the couch, her kind eyes watching Aila. “Vetra and I came because we wanted a fresh start, just like everyone else. You are no different and she needs to understand that.” She let out a sigh.  “This one way trip was a way to shed our past and start again.” She held out her hand. “Here’s to new starts and friendships.”

Aila looked at the offered hand a second before glancing at Sid.  “You sure you want me to shake it?”

Sid’s expression was a mixture of seriousness and eagerness. “Yes. I don’t having anything to hide and I  _ want  _ you to know how sincere I am.”

Aila let out a breath and slowly gripped the gloved hand. Her head filled with Sid’s curiosity and sincerity. She ignored most of the thoughts dealing with her sister. She smiled when she heard,  _ “Vertra isn’t always right, no matter what she believes. I know this human is not whatever Vetie thinks she is.”  _ The thought eased some of the ache in her heart.

Aila was surprised how busy Sid’s mind was, her thoughts floating from one thing to another. She did get a better sense of just how intelligent the turian was, and was impressed. Sid made difficult computer work look like child’s play.

Realizing she was holding Sid’s hand longer than was necessary, Aila let go.  She caught a flash of disappointment. Sid looked down at her hand, flexing her three fingers as she stared at it.

“Were you expecting something to happen, Sid?” Aila teased.

Sid dropped her hand and let out a trilling chortle. “I don’t know, maybe. I never had a telepath touch me before so…”

“ You thought a shock perhaps, burning sensations maybe, a chill?” Aila chuckled.

Sid nodded seriously then let out her laugh again. “I just felt your body heat.”

“Well, if you’re that disappointed I could accommodate.” She took a small torch used for welding from the small, rickety table someone had left, and flicked it on. She wiggled her fingers near the flame, catching a small bit of it, before turning the torch off. Sid leaned forward, eyes intent as she watched while Aila manipulated the flame in her hand.

“It doesn’t burn you?” She asked as one talon reached out to touch it. She pulled back when she felt the heat.

“No. I can control most flames if they aren’t huge, as long as I have a place to put it out, or expel it.” Aila slapped her other hand over it and snuffed it out. Then, before Sid could stop her, she put the hand over Sid’s. Her smile grew. Sid was pleased and a little shocked at how much warmer Aila’s hand was now.

“Okay, now that’s….” Sid said something in turian and trilled again in wonder. Aila figured the word she didn’t understand was a compliment of sorts. “How does your omni tool stabilize your extra senses? What’s the difference with or without it?” Sid asked, her pale eyes glittering with curiosity. 

Aila opened her mouth to explain when a harsh cough made them both jump. “Time to get to work, Cameron.” Vetra groused eyeing the both of them.

Sid glared at her sister but patted Aila’s hand.  “We’ll talk more later.” She tapped her omni tool and Aila’s beeped in response. Sid made no comment about it as she got up, brushed passed her sister, and hissed something in turian before disappearing. Vetra shook her head but said nothing. Aila checked what Sid sent her and nearly smiled. She sent her the frequency for a private channel with a message attached.  “ _ Decent range.  We can chat.” _

Aila stood and was about to move pass Vetra, when she gripped Aila’s arm to stop her. Vetra’s eyes flashed with frustration and worry as they stared at each other. Aila immediately felt Vetra’s dislike towards Aila’s and Sid’s budding friendship. She was struggling between her desire to interfere and letting things go.

Not caring if she pissed the older turian off, Aila said, “I have no intentions of hurting Sidera, Vetra. She seems to be the only one willing to actually get to know me, and not jump to assumptions.” 

Vetra let a low throated warning hiss. Aila pulled her arm out of the strong grip.  “If you don’t want me to read you, don’t grab my arm again. As I told you before, I can block a lot, but if the feeling or thought is strong enough, I  _ will _ hear it. Understand?”

After a hard glare at Aila, Vetra cursed in turian. She turned, walking quickly. Her posture stiff, indicating she was pissed off. Aila let out a sigh and followed. They didn’t go far, just up to the engine bay where Kesh waited. She was talking with a tall guy with reddish brown spiky hair. When he got a glimpse of Aila, he jerked his chin, and Kesh turned. He disappeared through a door waving to Vetra as he went.

“Anything wrong with the ship?” Vetra asked, sounding calm even though her posture was still stiff.

Kesh’s gaze bounced between Vetra and Aila.  The krogan was astute enough to recognize the tension and uninterested enough not to mention it.

“You look better.” Kesh said. She looked at Vetra. “You don’t.” Before either woman could comment, Kesh went on. “Tann is doing his usual ineffectual director crap and ignoring what’s right in front of him. He has an idea that I hate to admit, has some merit, but he refuses to include Kelley for reasons he isn’t telling.”

“What’s this idea?” Vetra asked, all business.

Kesh shook her head. “I’ll let you know when it’s hammered out.  It’s Kelley I’m worried about. Tann has her running around and she is beyond exhausted.  Calix Corvannis is also becoming worrisome.” Her gaze turned to Aila. “Those are the two I want you to check into. That explosion was meant to distract us or something and I need to find out why. If you have time, check out the pyjak Spender as well. He’s behaving far more superior than an assistant should be. Addison, naturally thinks I’m interfering and being paranoid, so I can’t do it. I already have enough to deal with trying to keep the Nexus from falling apart as it is.” She pulled out a disk and gave it to Aila.

“This is an access code to get into operations, though I have a feeling you won’t need it.” Her blue eyes narrowed slightly.

“Kesh, I don’t think that’s….” Vetra began but was cut off by Kesh’s warning growl.

“This was your idea, Nyx.” Kesh took a step forward, crowding into Vetra’s space. To her credit, Vetra didn’t back down. “There is no time to back out now. Sid sent me what she found on Cameron.  I don’t care if she was Cerberus, or whatever. We need to stop this now, and I will use whatever is available to see it happen. No one knows who she is or what she is capable of. She’s clearly not involved and has no personal investment. That makes her perfect for this. She can get around without eyes on her. We can’t.”

Kesh shifted her bulk and Aila found herself up close and personal with an angry krogan.  “And you, human, if I find out you betrayed us in any way, I will make it my personal goal to tear you apart.  Understood?”

Aila’s own temper flared and with it, she called up inferno. She settled her blazing hand on the krogan’s chest plate and met the fierce gaze of Kesh. The flame in her palm did not do anything to the krogan, it was meant as a warning, so it only seared the armor.

Kesh glanced down and let out a bark of laughter. “Well, you have quads, human, I give you that.” Kesh took a step back nodding in approval. “Nyx, I sent you a list of supplies I need. See to it they get to my office.  Have your sister help Cameron with getting about the Nexus.” Kesh didn’t bother to wait for the protest Vetra was about to utter and left them. Vetra tossed a glare at Aila before doing what Kesh ordered her to do.

Having no intention of getting Sid involved, Aila hurries to the room she slept in and opened her case. She took out a small device and hooked it to her omni tool. It’s an altered version of a tactical cloak she received from a clever thief she met her last year on the citadel. It was a gift after she gave the thief coordinates to a lead on a greybox she was hunting for. Prior to that, Aila used something similar to go undetected but she had to remain still, otherwise it would stop working and she had to wait a short time before she could reactivate it.  This new version allowed her to move in stealth and still remain invisible.

She also grabbed her small stunner and attached it to her hip. Satisfied she had what she needed, she shut the case and tucked it away. She turned on her cloak and left the room.  Sid was working on a terminal, talking to someone named Gil as she typed. Vetra was nowhere to be seen. Resisting the urge to go to Sid just to say something to her, she made her way down the open bay, disappearing down an empty corridor.  Her goal was to find a terminal and hook into it. She needed information as well as a layout of the Nexus even if it isn’t finished.

She wasn’t expecting to see anyone and was surprised when she found herself in the same corridor where the explosion occurred. There were five security guards. Three of them were turians and two humans, one of which appeared to be in charge. She was a tall woman, with dark skin and burn mark covering part of her jaw, dark hair pulled into tight braids and pinned back. Her expression was angry as she stood arguing with one of the male turians.

“I know Kandros usually does this but he isn’t here, so deal with it.” Her brown eyes flashed with frustration.  “We are short handed and this needs to be scanned.” The turian’s posture stiff, he opened his mouth but the woman raised her hand.  “Not one word, Franx, just do it. We need to know how to find what they used.” Her gaze went over the others. “Anyone else have an issue?”

Aila heard the low murmurs of “No, Chief Kelley.” So, that was Sloane. She moved closer as Sloane gave the security guards other assignments.  She didn’t need to lower her mental shield to feel the tension in the air, with most of it coming from the security chief. After delivering orders, the woman turned on her heel with Aila following behind her, still invisible. Twice, the woman stopped and looked around, face set in a look frustration and wariness. On the second stop Sloane rubbed the back of her neck telling herself she was just tired.

Seems even in her state of exhaustion, Sloane has a keen sense of awareness. Aila needed to be careful then. At a set of double doors, Sloane stopped and tapped her ear.

“Kelley here, Kesh. Are there any new reports about Kandros and his teams?” She demanded curtly.  “I know I asked earlier but the way shit is going, any number of things can happen. I don’t want to lose Kandros because of Tann’s edict. For the record, I was never informed, regardless of what that slimy bastard Spender says.” She put a hand to her forehead, slowly curling her fingers into a fist as she listened to whatever Kesh was telling her. “Shit, this place is falling apart quicker than we can tape it together.  Fine, I’ll go to the communications array.”

Aila stood as close as she dared and lowered her shield. She wanted to get a sense of this woman. She was hit with wave after wave of thoughts, so scattered it was a wonder Sloane was able to think at all. Accompanying them were brief flickers of images of Sloane picking up a pistol and blasting a salarian’s head apart. Another was of spacing Kesh, and still others of people being killed by Sloane.

It was hard to believe these were from the same woman who was talking to Kesh about possible solutions to the communications issues. If Aila hadn’t known any better, she would have thought theses were two different people. She couldn’t pick up any one thought without others crowding for attention so she decided to back off.  She moved a few steps away when Sloane suddenly turned in her direction, eyes looking directly at Aila’s position. Aila didn’t move an inch, nor did she dare breathe as those sharp brown eyes scanned the area, brows furrowed in concentration.

For a moment Aila though Sloane did see her, but after a few seconds, Sloan moved closer to the doors and stepped in when they parted. Aila elected to remain where she was, a little unnerved.  Sloane’s awareness was sharper than most. If she hadn’t been so tired, Aila was certain Sloane would’ve moved and physically searched where Aila had stood. She needed to keep her distance if she wanted to follow the security chief. 

Deciding to find Calix Corvannis, Aila moved down another corridor and spotted an inert terminal. She looked around and noted the area she found herself in was darker and unused. She went to one of the doors and was surprised it opened. Peeking in, what she found was a small closet, with some boxes, and dusty thermal blankets she was certain someone forgot they were there.  Moving them around, there was another box buried on the bottom shelf. To her pleasure it was a box of nutrient packets. She looked around the small room and an idea formed. Knowing Vetra didn’t trust her, avoidance is the better option. Despite liking Sid, Aila felt it was prudent not to be around her anymore than she had already. She didn’t want to come between the sisters if she could help it. She decided to use the storage room as a place to rest and look over files. She quickly rearranged the boxes and set down some blankets, creating a small nest for herself. It was better than some places she holed up in. Satisfied with her temporary home, she went out to deal with the terminal. She disengaged her cloak so it wouldn’t interfere with what she was going to do and stepped up to the dark terminal.

_ “There you are.”  _ Sid’s voice startled Aila not expecting to hear it in her ear.

“Checking up on me?” Aila murmured quietly as she waved her omni tool over the dark screen. It flickered to life with minimal power.

“ _ I was supposed to go over the layout of the Nexus with you.” _

Aila’s fingers flew over the screen as she pulled up a few files and sent them to her omni tool.  “I can get around my own. Vetra wasn’t pleased and I figured it best not to add to it so I left.”

Sid uttered something in turian then sighed.  “ _ I was waiting for you and I never saw you leave. How did you get passed me.” _

“You were pretty focused on what you were doing. It was easy to slip passed you.” 

Sid snorted in disbelief. “ _ Uh huh.” _ She was silent for a second.   _ How did you get that terminal working? The power isn’t on in that section.” _

Aila chuckled. She got into the main operation files and sent out a search on Sloane and Calix. After a second, Aila added a separate search for files with encryption. 

“Remember, I’m a walking computer myself, Sid.” She paused, then asked, “How did you know about the terminal?”

Silence on the other end then Sid cleared her throat.  _ “Well, the link I gave you has a locator. I know the Nexus’ layout and was able to pinpoint where you are.” _

Aila continued to sort through files, pausing just a moment when Sid mentioned the locator. “Are you spying on me, Sid or did your sister tell you to include a locator in the program as a way to keep track of my movements?” She kept her tone causal, even when her heart started to thump harder.

“ _ No, no. Neither, Ailia.”  _ Sid responded and even from the link Aila could feel the embarrassment and sincerity in Sid’s tone.   _ “I just…”  _ Sid sighed.   _ “I just wanted to…”  _ Sid let out another sigh filled with frustration.

“It’s ok, Sid.” Aila quickly said not wanting to let the poor turian flounder anymore. “Usually, when someone tracks another it means they may be up to no good. I appreciate that you’re looking after me.”

Sid’s laugh was relieved and Aila smiled. She flicked through a few more files, separating ones that had some sort of encryption to her tool before selecting another section. There’s a lot of people on the Nexus waiting to be woken up, and from the looks of things, there were just over a thousand already awake.  It must be straining the resources with this many people running around.

She tapped another screen and requested a list of those who were awake and began sorting them, looking at pictures instead of data. She was certain Peter wasn’t using his real name but still looked just the same. After a few minutes she found a couple of more.

_ “So, are you going to tell me more about your extra senses?”  _ Sid asked.

“Depends on what you want to know, Sidera.” Aila said as she scanned three more possible files.

_ “Everything, Aila. I know a few Asari, and I thought their natural affinity to biotics was fascinating. But yours are so much different. Just watching what you did with that fire was amazing.” _

Alia couldn’t help herself and chuckled at Sid’s enthusiasm. “They aren’t so different, with the exception of the telepathy.”

_ “Can you really read thoughts?”  _ Sid blurted out with childlike excitement.

“Yeah. It’s not something I like doing, because it’s so intrusive. I had to when I worked for Cerberus. I had to know if I was in danger or not, if someone was telling the truth, that sort of thing.” Aila closed the screen and leaned against the terminal, satisfied with what she had so far.  

_ “And now Kesh and Vetra want you to do it again.”  _ Sid pointed out. 

“They didn’t say for me to do it, but it’s one way for me to get information about what’s going on, on the Nexus.” Aila waited a moment then added “Sid, I wouldn’t read yours, just like I wouldn’t read Vetra’s. That’s not my way.”

_ “I didn’t think you would do that, at least not without my permission.” _ Sid assured her.  _ “I keep telling Vetra that, too.” _

“I wouldn’t push it with your sister, Sid.” Aila warned her as she disengaged from the terminal. She located Calix but had no idea how to get there. “How do I get to the life support bay from here?”

_ “I’m sending you a direct route from where you are. As for Vetra, she needs to know her attitude towards you is unfair.” _

Alia’s screen popped up with a map and a highlighted way to get to the life support bay. She ignored the last comment.

“Thanks.  I’m going to turn off the link now.  I’ll talk to you later.”

_ “Are you coming back to the ship?”  _

“No. It’s better if I don’t. I’ll just relay what I find to you and you can inform your sister.” 

_ “But, where…” _

Aila cut her off. She offered a silent apology for being rude before activating her cloak. She focused on the task at hand, putting Sid in the back of her mind and headed to the life support bay.

 


	5. Five

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is more of getting to know Aila Cameron chapter.

**FIVE**

For the next few days, Aila divided her time between shadowing the security chief and the engineer. She attempted a few times to shadow this Spender guy she heard about, but he seemed to glue himself to Addison making it difficult for her to get a clear read on him. She did however, sneak into the office were the Salarian director chose to set up and listened in on a couple of meetings. His arrogance was hard to ignore and she didn’t appreciate his condescending attitude towards Kesh much either. He had to know without her, the Nexus wouldn’t be running nearly as well as it was. She also had control over some the of Krogan that had been awakened before Aila, yet he continued to leave her out of the loop more times than she could count.

His thoughts were vast, but oddly organized. He had big plans for the Nexus once the Arks arrived, and if they didn’t he had other plans for it. He had contingencies for everything, but he seemed to place too much faith on protocol even when things clearly needed decisions outside the box. His dislike for Addison was as apparent as his dislike for Kesh. Addison pretty much felt the same for him. Aila could see why the tension on the Nexus continued to rise, the Salarian was not making things easy for those who were supposed to help him. No wonder things were falling apart, no one was really working together, despite how many lives depended on them. At least Kesh’s goal was to better serve the entire station, too bad no one shared her determination to make things work out better.

Shadowing Sloane Kelly proved to be more enlightening, not to what was going on, but to her slowly fracturing psyche. As Sloane continued to chase after whoever was responsible for the little sabotages around the Nexus, the more violent the images in her head became. Her frustration was more palpable now as it battled with her fatigue. Aila could taste the violence Sloane was barely containing and it was only a matter of time before she lost it.

Finding and following Calix Corvannis was a little easier. He was often found with several of his fellow engineers working on the hydroponics or some other system as it often breaks down. His mind was filled with worry, often mingling with grief at a loss of a crew mate. He was also concerned about the lack of cohesion the current leadership was displaying. His crew was unerringly loyal, turing to him for whatever reason and following his direction without question. Aila got no warning signs other than extreme fatigue and worry over the Nexus and felt maybe Kesh’s assessment of him might be wrong. Still, people can change when least expected so she kept on watching him from the shadows.

To her frustration she has not caught sight of Peter Baron after he took a few shots at Kesh and Sid. She found a few possible leads among those who have been awakened, but with her time spent between Calix and Sloane, she hasn’t been able to track them down, and the encryption was complicated enough to slow her down.

When she wasn’t playing shadow, she was in her tiny little closet pouring over files. Sid’s voice in her ear kept her company while she sorted through information. Sid told her anecdotes of her life as she and her sister traveled around the outskirts of council space. Despite how hard and at times, dangerous her life was, Sid seemed to find humor in it.  Aila got the impression Sid’s optimistic outlook was just in her nature. She was an easy going turian with unquenching thirst for knowledge and desire to help. When Aila commented on how different she was from Vetra, Sid was quick to correct her.

_ “Vetra and I have always relied on each other. She’s known for her sarcastic sense of humor and gift to know exactly what a person needs. Yes, she’s a bit over protective of me, and tries to hide a lot of what she had to do to make sure we survived. She needn’t bother because I know. She raised me when she herself was young. You would think she resented it, but she always told me family is important and we need to stick together.”  _ Sid’s sigh was heavy. It was out of character for the lighthearted turian.  _ “I still don’t know what Cerberus is.  If I did maybe I can recall something.” _

Aila debated then decided Sid deserved the truth.  She already knew the young turian wouldn’t judge her, it’s not in her nature to do so, either due to her youth or her personality.

“Cerberus is a paramilitary organization that is comprised of only humans. Their primary goal is to basically uplift humanity’s standings in the galaxy. It believes or rather believed, humans deserve a better position in the council and were choked by the tight reins of the Alliance and the Council. It was run by a powerful man with means, who called himself the Illusive Man. He wasn’t hampered by rules or laws, and spared no expense to obtain whatever he wanted, all for the sake of ascending humanity. He used any means necessary to get what he wanted. There were experiments performed on unsuspecting people, trafficking aliens, and other nefarious activities. He was brutal, not really caring who died as long as the results bettered humans.”

_ “How could he get away with what he was doing?”  _ Sid asked, clearly puzzled.

Aila snorted.  “He had agents everywhere, Sidera. He also had influence over others not associated with the organization. That’s not to say his actions didn’t go unnoticed, they did.  It was just difficult destroying an organization with a seemingly endless supply of credits and power. If one outpost was destroyed, two more would pop up somewhere else. They were like a virus, spreading out and infecting everything they touched. I’m just one of many examples of what they’re capable of.”

Aila went on to tell Sid about Commander Rae Anne Shepard and how the Illusive man brought her back from the dead just to use her influence on humanity. His big mistake was leaving Shepard’s personality alone. The Commander and her unrelenting fortitude coupled with her strong sense of duty eventually thwarted his own agenda even if it was temporary. The last Aila had heard of the Commander she was her awaiting trial for her tough decision of destroying a mass relay which in turn destroyed a planet filled with batarians. If she hadn’t, the reapers would arrived and even the Initiative wouldn’t have gotten off the ground.

Sid said nothing for a time and Aila thought she had gone to sleep. Just when she was about to disengage, Sid spoke again, her voice quiet.

_ “She’s the one who saved you.”  _ It was a statement not a question.

Equally quiet, Aila answered. “Yes, back on Elysium though she wasn’t a commander, or even a LT. Just an Alliance soldier on leave, she told me. I don’t remember much of what happened, just her, holding on to me, while she fought her way back to where she had been holding off the pirates.” Aila leaned her head back and closed her eyes, a soft, sad sigh, filled the small room. She never told anyone what she was about to reveal to Sid, but it felt right somehow.

“I’m usually alone. Even as a kid, I was unusual enough for most my age to avoid me. I think, these extra senses were partially active even before the blitz. My father used to tell me to stop staring at people because it was making them uncomfortable. I’d get these whispers and I would blurt out whatever came to mind. Some folks would go pale and scurry away. I never knew my mother, she died giving birth to me, and my father, after about six or seven years, left me alone most of the time. I think I unnerved him. I was already pretty self reliant so I guess it was easy for him to leave me alone.” Letting out a long sigh, Aila leaned forward.

“On the day he died, he came home from wherever he had gone for a couple of days. He was eager for some reason, told me to pack a bag, that I was going someplace for a while. Never did find out where because six miles away from the only home I knew, we were surrounded.  I think it was his instinct more than his desire that put himself in front of me. He wasn’t even armed. The next thing I knew, his head exploded and I was covered in his blood and brain matter. I just stood there, gaping. Trying to process what I just saw. It wasn’t until one of the pirates grabbed my arm and I heard his thoughts, saw what he was going to do with me, that every part of me awakened.” Aila opened her eyes again, her mouth twisting in a painful smile. She was glad Sid couldn’t see her.

“The last thing I remember was this tall, red headed woman emerging from the smoke, hair flying, face smudged and her uniform covered in blood. In one hand was a heavy pistol, the other shooting out energy. Shepard told me later it was my screaming that brought her. By the time she reached me, the group of pirates, were either dead or dying all around me. I had apparently killed most of them.”

“ _ She was the one who brought you to the academy.”  _  Even through the link, Aila could feel Sid’s sympathy _.  _ Either that or she was hoping she felt it.

“Yes, not until later. She tucked me in this tiny hole she found in some pile of rubble, gave me some rations, told me to stay put and she would be back for me. I didn’t think she would be coming back. I have no idea how much time past, but there she was, looking exhausted and a lot more worse for wear. The sounds of fighting had stopped and there were people everywhere, some in uniform and some not. Someone tried to take me from her, but she refused. As I clung to her, I felt everything she was feeling, heard every thought and she didn’t stop me. She knew what I was, what was happening to me, and didn’t try to block me. She thought I was extraordinary and was worried for me, not about me, but for me.”

_ “Sounds like you admired her.” Sid pointed out.  _

Aila let out a soft chuckle.  “More than admired, I had a bad case of hero worship. I wanted to be just like her. She came to visit me a couple of times, always treating me the same. She touched me, wasn’t afraid of me or anything. She was flawed, like everyone, ruthless when needed, but she had this sense of right and wrong. She never wanted to be labeled a hero, it made her uncomfortable. To her, she was doing her job. She never saw herself like everyone else did. In her eyes, she was just a soldier. I saw her a few more times after I left the academy but never like when she visited me. It was at a distance. I kept track of what she was doing though. When she died, I was devastated. She was the one that kept me from being swayed by Cerberus. For a while I just did what I was told until I stumbled on a communication between Miranda Lawson and the Illusive Man about her progress on the Lazarus Project, and she mentioned Shepard’s name. It was the one time I was thankful for Cerberus and what they were doing.”

The conversation ended shortly there after, but Aila continued to think about what they discussed long after Sid turned in. She didn’t sleep much that night. Other conversations followed as days passed, some involving her days at the academy and others about her extra senses. It was like Sid wanted to know everything about her. Aila was flattered, and in turn her feelings for the young turian grew. At the same time, it brought up memories, Aila would rather have kept buried. Her time at the academy was especially difficult to talk about.

The only other time she had gotten close to someone was at the academy. It was an Asari teacher named Lasisa T’sare. She was the one who took Aila under her wing and taught her how to work with the implant as well as how to control her other senses. For two years, she spent every moment with Lasisa when she wasn’t in her other classes, not only to learn from the pretty Asari, but her own feelings for her. Again, she had been protected by someone important to her when the academy was attacked in ‘78 by a Cerberus agent, and killed right in front of her. Aila vowed she would never let herself be protected by anyone else nor would she let herself get attached to someone again. It hurt far too much. At fourteen, she was able to close off her feelings and focus on what she needed to do to protect herself. Four years later she left the academy as a Cerberus agent with an agenda of her own.

Now she found herself in another situation with a growing attachment that would mostly likely end badly. Never in all of her 22 years had she felt so tired as she was right now. She told the truth when she said she wanted a fresh start. She wanted nothing more than to settle in a small dwelling and live a quiet life where there were no secrets to uncover or chase down some faction or organization. A part of her could see it just as she wanted, with Sid no less, but those odd flashes of the future told her differently.

A beep pulled her from her thoughts and she looked down at her screen. All thoughts of settling down and how tired she was vanished as she stared down at it. So, there were a total of 15 Cerberus operatives awake on Nexus. Cerberus was worse than cockroaches. They were everywhere. From the looks of things, they were placed in vital areas, so that, given the right circumstances, would be easy to overtake. A Uprising with no solid leadership, and no ark in sight was the perfect storm. She stood, ignoring her exhaustion, and headed out. Now it was her turn to protect someone, even if Sid never knew she was.


End file.
